


Criminals Can Be Good Too

by KerriLynnMarie



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: GTA AU, M/M, RT Baby AU, child!Gavin, sorta - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-24
Updated: 2015-08-24
Packaged: 2018-04-17 01:06:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4646607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KerriLynnMarie/pseuds/KerriLynnMarie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was supposed to be a quick trip to Walmart, but then they meet the little boy named Gavin, and how are they not supposed to help the little cutie with tears streaming down his face? Murder and mass destruction is one thing, but damn, this kid melts a soft spot into each of them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Criminals Can Be Good Too

**Author's Note:**

> First fic posted on here wooooooooooo  
> even if its short wooooooooooo  
> idk man enjoy  
> also follow my tumblr if you'd like and i'll literally love you  
> drowninginyoutubers.tumblr.com

Criminals Can Be Good Too

It had been a decently normal day, or at least as normal as it could get with four, highly-dangerous criminals living with each other. They have a certain dynamic between each other that works out in some way. They know that days following something big, Ray barely talks. Ryan won't sleep usually. Jack will go out for hour long drives just around the town. Geoff, being the boss, tries to be the strongest out of all of them, but they all know about the bottles of whiskey he keeps around the house that he'll drink whenever his thoughts get to him. In the end, they all pile into the bed together, legs tangled and arms intertwined, because that's where they want to be. No matter what.

They had finished a heist a few days prior, and were now across the country in one of their many, many safe houses, one in New Jersey to be exact. Of course, the safe house hadn't been used in a few years and was lacking everything. No food, no toiletries, and (worst of all) no booze for Geoff. So, shopping it was. A quick trip to the local Walmart to get everything they need and more. The four of them split the list equally to get the shopping done quicker. Once it was done, they could eat, relax, smoke, and drink all they wanted.  
"Ryan, you go get cheese and milk. Ray, cereals and chips. Jack, meats. Ill get whatever else," Geoff told his boyfriends. Everyone was about to split up when they heard someone sobbing behind them. A few feet away stood a small boy, no older than three. His fists were balled up and wiping his eyes that pour fat,salty tears down his small face. There were no other adults around, and it didn't take a scientist to figure out that the boy was lost. All four of them had a soft spot for children, and this kid was no exception. Geoff walked over to him and crouched down so that they were eye to eye. The child removed his hands so that he could see who was in front of him.  
"Are you ok, buddy?" Geoff asked, his voice laced with care. He tried his best to be non-threatening, but that wasn't exactly hard with his comical, handlebar mustache.  
The boy didn't answer right away. Instead, he stares down at his shoes before mumbling out, "Micool says I'm not 'posta talk to strangers." His tiny voice had an obvious accent, a British one at that. His eyes, which turn out to be a mix of blue and green, are still filled with tears. The other men briefly wonder why a British child was all the way in New Jersey, but they figure it isn't that important. They don't crowd around the kid, in case they'd all scare him with their presences.  
"Where is 'Micool'?" The elder asks, trying his best to pronounce the name the way the boy had. Once again, he doesn't answer right away, most likely due to the fact that he isn't supposed to be talking to this strange man.  
"I 'unno." He answers before he starts crying again. Ray feels bad for the kid because he can relate, since his shitty dad abandoned him, too. Although, he isn't sure if it's the same circumstances.  
"Can we help you find him?" Jack's voice rang out. That caught the boys attention, though he was once again conflicted. Micool told him over again to stay away from strangers. After the internal conflict subsided, the three-year old nodded. Jack smiled, and the boy returned it.  
"I'm Jack, and that's Geoff, Ryan, and Ray." The ginger introduced, hoping to find out the little boy's name. Of course, he did.  
"I'm Gavin!" He told them. He then walked over to Ryan, the tallest in the group and most definitely the most intimidating. "Up?"  
Ryan could only assume that meant he wanted to be picked up, and how could he deny those huge eyes staring up at him? He may have killed hundreds of people, but he's not that much of a monster. In one quick scoop, Ryan picked up Gavin and easily places his on his shoulders. The British boy giggled with excitement. He could see everything!  
Walmart wasn't exactly a tiny store, so they had to search. Up every isle, calling for the mysterious "Micool". While walking, Ray had unclipped his Snorlax key chain from his key ring and handed it over to the boy to play with.  
"Me and Micool play Pokemon together!" He beamed, holding onto the Snorlax with his tiny hand.  
They walked around for ten minutes, still unable to find the lost boy's guardian. They weren't going to give up just yet, though. They continued to walk, but a few seconds later the store intercom went off.  
"If anyone has seen a boy named Gavin Free, please report him to the customer service desk in the front of the store. Gavin Free to the customer service desk." A woman's voice announced. The four men had practically ran to customer service, where a man in his twenties with curly hair paced back and forth.  
"Micool!" Gavin called from atop Ryan's shoulders. The man immediately turned at the call of his name, and relief visibly washed over him. The boy was placed on the floor so that he could run over to the curly-haired man. Gavin ran right into the man's arms where he was picked up and held.  
"Thank you guys so much." The man said, turning to the four men.  
"It's not a problem." Geoff replied.  
"I'm Michael, by the way."  
"Geoff. This is Ray, Ryan, and Jack." The boss introduced. Michael nodded to each of them as a greeting.  
"Micool, I'm sorry I talked to strangers!" Gavin suddenly shouted. His lip quivered like he was going to cry again. He squeezed hard on the Snorlax key chain that he still held.  
"Shh, it's okay Gavvy. Don't worry." Michael promised to the young child. He was just happy to have Gavin back. Michael tried to pry the Pokemon out of Gavin's hand but Ray stopped him.  
"He can keep it." Ray told him. Gavin beamed brightly, hugging the small key chain.  
"Well, we better be on our way. I can't thank you guys enough." Michael said. With that, he turned and walked away with Gavin still in his arms, the small boy waving to the group as they left.  
They stood there, watching the two leave before deciding to turn the opposite direction and being their shopping.  
"We're good people." Ryan commented. Yeah, they were good people.


End file.
